


Under the Veil of My Chrysalis

by kisstastebitekill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstastebitekill/pseuds/kisstastebitekill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Grahm is a messed up man. He meets a psych while doing work, and ends up falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Veil of My Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannigram fic, and it will have a lot of building before it gets to the point. I uhm, hope you enjoy. Smut will be there, not a lot, but it's there. It will follow the storyline a little bit with things changed because I can't remember the details of what happened... And this is just the hook, I wrote absolutely nothing on the actual story so far. I wanted to get this up so that I would go through with this story and not abandon my idea. I tend to do that a lot because of life. Okay, thank you for reading this... four paragraph opener. More to come, with a lot longer chapters.

There was nothing special about that day, nothing special except that I met the love of my life. Whether or not that is special, though, that is an opinion. It began innocently enough, just another day, getting up, feeding the dogs, going to work. I held a teaching position at the University, and also held a position as an FBI profiler. I was in the middle of class when Jack came to get me, something about looking for a cannibal on the loose. He should have known I was unstable, but idiots are as idiots do I suppose. I remember being afraid, the last time I was on a case it did not end very well, I had the scars to prove that. I later found out that empathizing with this cannibal was going to take the largest toll on me yet, if I had known I wouldn’t have accepted. After getting the task assigned to me, I met this said cannibal, though I was unawares at the time. And you know what? Said cannibal became my lover.   
Doctor Hannibal Lecter, that was his name, and I did not find him attractive. At all, he was rude, (he started psychoanalyzing me!) at least twice my age, and he had the most god awful cologne! Funny thing is, with every day I found myself more and more attracted. To think, disgust morphed into lust, funny how the human mind works. Sometimes I wonder if it was merely because we both had difficulties finding someone who understood us, and if that were the case, why would I not love him? We, as humans, often make emotional bonds with things we can relate to. Kind of like how the man with the mushroom corpses just wanted to be able to be understood. Kind of sick thinking like that, though. He cooked well, if that meant anything. Hannibal had a personality problem, though. He was rude, for one, (he tried to psychoanalyze me!) and his lips - those bastardly lips! Wait, I just said he was not appealing... Nevermind... Maybe he was, a little... Anyways, he became my psychologist as per Jack Crawford’s instructions, and around the time Abigail woke up I realized just the slightest touch of love and hate in my emotions towards him.   
Needless to say, I couldn’t be sure of my feelings. After all, I had just killed a man, and his daughter’s situation did not help. Such a sweet girl, I wish I was her father. Hannibal and I... Fathers... Together... He mentioned this thought to me one night in his office, and I need not mention how many times I rolled over the thought in my head that night.   
I kept meaning to tell Hannibal, however something in my mind always stopped me from doing so. Whether it was a self defense mechanism, or I was simply afraid, I was unsure. I kept on thinking, “would he love me, for me? Or would he love me for the scientific research my brain could give?” I could not bear the thought of Hannibal rejecting me, that feeling was there, too.   
One day, after being to prison and back, I was met with the hardest decision of my life. To kill my love for justice, or to let him devour me whole so he wouldn’t face justice.


End file.
